


I Never Knew Myself Better (than when I was with her)

by DiamondCrystalInk



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Can be read as gen, F/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers for Captain Marvel, WHO DOES YON-ROGG SEE?????, no explicit romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: It starts with his blood and all the things he once knew, now he wishes that's where it ended.-When Carol first arrives on Hala





	I Never Knew Myself Better (than when I was with her)

“Her first memory will be the transfusion, there might be specks of her previous life on C-53 but that’ll take longer to appear,” the doctors around him say with feigned confidence, “She’ll start to regain consciousness during the transfusion, so try not to shock her.”

Yon-Rogg glares down at the empty chair where he was expected to sit, to give blood they said. Surrounded by doctors with a nameless, previously glowing woman he was supposed to share blood with was not how he thought this mission would end.

“Why my blood though? Shouldn’t we just get her a bag?” Yon-Rogg questions the team before him, skepticism crossing his features. 

“The Supreme Intelligence has assessed the situation and informed us that the woman will die without Kree blood and that you should be the one to give it since you were the one who made the decision to bring her to Hala alive,” the lead doctors on Hala were not known for their patience and it was clearly showed in their impatience crisp intonation.

“As the supreme intelligence wishes then,” Yon-Rogg rolls up the sleeve of the civilian uniform and sits on the chair, he questions “How much will you need?” 

“That will not be your concern, just rest assured it will not affect your performance on the field. Now please relax we will still be taking a substantial amount.”

Around 15 minutes into the transfusion she finally starts waking up. She’s more cleaned up now, having been changed after an examination to help the medical team understand human physiology. Thankfully she no longer seems to be surrounded by the energy from the explosion and wakes like it's from a good nights sleep.

“Where am I?” The woman makes eye contact with Yon-Rogg and seems shocked by his eye colour, a more Terran looking Kree comes forward and begins to explain, “You were in an attack and got seriously injured, we saved you and brought you to Hala, You’re safe here. Now, just rest, the transfusion will take more time,” placing a well-practiced smile at the end.

“What are you putting in me? Why is it blue?” she tries to lift her arm up but does it so slowly the doctor easily stops her.

“It’s blood, we observe your original blood will match completely, don’t worry Lieutenant Commander Golden Eyes here has excellent blood, he was also the one who saved you from the Skrulls.” Yon-Rogg smiles at her, and yet she still seems just as confused, the doctor continues “Don’t worry about that now child, we will explain all when you are strong enough, now sleep,” at that the doctor looks up and another member starts to administer the anesthesia to the blood. She falls asleep quickly.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Yon-Rogg smiles at the doctor, if he remembers correctly her name should be Aleg-Riaa, trying to bring some easy familiarity to the whole situation.

“Please be logical Yon, we needed to see how lucid she was,” Aleg-Riaa smiles easily and walks to where the assessment team is studying the woman’s vitals. It is confirmation that she is human, clearly in the military of C-53, and holds an energy signature of a weapon so long have the Kree sought. Not long after Yon-Rogg decides to get some shut-eye, later he will be required to meet the Supreme Intelligence to report fully on the incident that lead him to this miraculous situation.

-

“Yon-Rogg,”

“Supreme Intelligence,” he looks into a void and listens to a voice that seems to just be a more robotic version of his own, nearly identical. Yon-Rogg looks to the floor.

“Report,”

“On the mission to reclaim the energy core from the traitor Mar-Vell we brought down her ship which was piloted by a Terran. They survived the crash and Mar-Vell was going to destroy the engine but we stopped her before she could, to our surprise the Terran started to show defiance and destroyed the engine herself absorbing the power of the energy core. We have brought her back to Hala and learned that she has amnesia along with powers related to the energy core. The blood transfusion under your wisdom has also been completed.” Yon-Rogg felt relieved to finally finish his report that would probably need to be much more in-depth when submitted to the administration, though questions still filled his mind.

“I can sense questions Yon-Rogg, ask them freely,” 

“Firstly, why my blood? Secondly, what do you plan to do with the Terran?” He doesn't dare lift his head and look at the Supreme Intelligence in the face, or the lack thereof.

“To answer your first question I’ll say that because she was brought in by you it is only appropriate that it is your blood that gives new life to her, this fact will also help her find anchorage in a new world. This directly correlates to the second question which must be corrected by saying she’s now Kree, one of us. She will be placed under your direct care so that once she finishes training she’ll be part of your team after full assimilation to her new life.” The disembodied voice was monotone making it sound more distant than Yon-Rogg’s own voice, it had no face or emotion. What was supposed to be the face and voice of someone you admire was an empty void for Yon-Rogg, he often wonders if he’s the only Kree to see nothing.

The simulation ends and he walks away from the magnificent structure that holds the leader of all Kree. He tries not to think too much about the future, or why he seems to never see a face in the Supreme Intelligence.

-

The smell of the room was too clean to be comfortable, like it had to be cleaned for blood every day. The woman awakes with a gasp, her heart rate monitor spikes drawing Yon-Rogg’s attention away from his report.

“I can’t remember anything,” She wakes up erratic, confused, panicked. Her calming meds have probably run out Yon-Rogg concludes.

“Calm down now, what’s the first thing you remember?” Yon-Rogg puts a hand by her bedside and tries to be as friendly as physically possible. He can’t believe that his mission has become waiting by her literal bedside until she wakes up.

“The transfusion, your eyes, your blood,” she stared straight at him, like she could find the truth of her existence there in his eyes. Yon-Rogg wonders why the doctors aren’t here yet.

“I’m sorry to say even we don’t know much about you, it’s clear that your planet was in conflict against the Skrulls and we found you right after. We brought you to Hala to help us stop the Skrulls who destroyed so many of our lives,” he recites the lines and feels a surprising amount of guilt at the lies.

“I don’t even know my name,” she seems so broken, Yon-Rogg can’t help but wonder how her emotions will impact her powers, he is a commander after all.

“I found something at the blast site, your past doesn’t matter but it reads ‘vers’ so I think that’s what we’ll call you, ‘Vers, future member of the Kree Starforce’ do you like it?”

“Vers, yeah ok, Vers,” Vers accepts.

-

Vers is a natural at training, finding a home quickly in heavy routine and blue bruises. She moves naturally, with new blood giving her unfound strength and agility. At first, Yon-Rogg was worried about how Vers, someone who clearly showed her stubbornness and wit right at her sleeve, would act in a normal Kree society and even though she might have been slightly annoying to others, she became endearing to him to his own surprise.

Yon-Rogg became her primary trainer and thought her everything she knew, it is impossible to not become somewhat fond of the person you shape from nothing. 

-

It was 4 am standard time when a soft knocking was heard at the door. Walking closer to the door in his robe having been awoken so suddenly, Yon-Rogg was less than happy.

Without looking up he said, “There better be a good rea- Vers what’s wrong?” Without him realizing he opened up his arms and she hugged him tightly, her tears leaving marks on his robe. 

“I’m so sorry I just didn’t know where to go, I’m having nightmares about things I don’t remember, and I don’t understand any of it,” her voice is small -unlike her normal voice that showed pride and courage- and she sounds so afraid, Yon-Rogg held her closer.

“What can I do to help?”

“Just don’t leave me alone,” if it weren’t for the dead silent halls he would have never been able to hear what she said, and slowly he led her inside.

“Just sit on the bed while I change into something more appropriate,” Vers has stopped crying now and is trying to distract herself with her hands as she watched the energy that dances on her palms.

When Yon-Rogg exits the bathroom fully dressed he can’t help but think about his actions. Why he brought her to Hala, why he didn’t let Minn-Erva kill her, why he didn’t leave her by the lake to die. Yet when she lifts her head and gives him a small smile, he can’t help but smile back. 

“I don’t know what you had planned but I’m still pretty tired, and we still have around an hour to sleep before we get ready,” he makes sure to speak softly, moving to settle in the bed, watching Vers follow him under the covers.

“Is it ok if I come closer?” Vers asks a hushed voice.

“Alright come here,” Yon-Rogg extends his arm to allow Vers to settle on his shoulder. This was certainly not protocol the Supreme Intelligence would be proud of, but he couldn’t care less of what it would think. Even with his audience with the Supreme Intelligence later that day.

“Thank you,” Vers says just as her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

This is where Yon-Rogg has ended up, newly assigned commander to the Kree Starforce, and in bed comforting a woman with no past who holds the power of a star.

-

He is not surprised when the Supreme Intelligence has her face.

**Author's Note:**

> okkkkkk  
> first of all their relationship is of course NOT healthy, as an author and human being i know this. Yon-Rogg as later revealed manipulates Carol into believing lies he told her for 6 YEARS, but i also find it interesting how he logically did seem to care for her especially considering the amount of time they would have spent together. if you are looking for a healthy relationship two words MARIA RAMBEAU (literal angel) thats the person Carol should be in a healthy relationship with.  
> secondddd  
> while i do understand the idea that Yon-Rogg is underestimating Carol by always telling her to keep her emotions in check and defeat him without her powers like girls are commonly told, i kinda get it, i mean we dont know what happened in the earlier years with her power when she does lose control, and the final fight is also not a great example of control because she is kinda using a lot of power to fly in space and destroy ships (while also scaring ma babyyyy Lee Pace (but when she puts her fists together and stared him down wowwww)) so im excited to see how her powers will be in end game cause i kinda think she will either lose them because of the space gem in the gauntlet or cant control them because of her proximity to the gem.  
> lastlyy  
> i do hope that in the second captain marvel its still before the first iron man where shes in space and the Kree (Yon-Rogg and Ronan) try to hunt her down while she helps the Skrulls find a new home.  
> damn thats long sorry


End file.
